winx_clubfandomcom-20200223-history
Roxy
Roxy is the shy, rebellious Fairy of Animals. She is also the youngest and weakest Winx girl. Roxy is a somewhat moody tomboy who loves caring for animals. She knows countless facts about wildlife, even being able to identify bugs by their scientific names. She is very headstrong, a bit stubborn, and reserved. Roxy grew up in Gardenia with her father Klaus and her dog Artu. She works as a bartender at her father's bar. Roxy debuts in Season 4. She becomes the Winx Club's seventh fairy and joins their fight against the Wizards of the Black Circle. By the end of the season, it is revealed that her estranged mother is Morgana, Queen of the Earth Fairies, making Roxy their crown princess. Personality Profile Roxy is the last Fairy on Earth. Her power is controlling and caring for animals. She made friends with the Winx while she was buying from Love & Pet. Roxy has pink hair and blonde tips. She loves animals and has a dog named Artu. She also lives in Gardenia, just like Bloom, and this makes the two quite close. The Winx Club first met her at the Frutti Music Bar where she and her father work, and got to befriend her later in the series. She owns a pet dog, Artu, whom she loves very much. In episode twenty-five of season four, it is revealed that Morgana is Roxy's mother. It is unknown if this makes her a real princess or a princess by a title. History Season Four Roxy went walking with her dog Artu and stopped to see the showcase of Love & Pet, she was very interested, but since the shop was not open yet Stella pulled the blinds shut in a very rude manner. A little while later, without knowing it Roxy emits a magical energy and the Winx think that is an attack by the Wizards of the Black Circle. At first Roxy thinks that the Winx are a bunch of vain and presumptuous girls. She work on the Frutti Music bar with her father where she has a secret place for her pets, the Winx follow her there because she was buying pets using different names, Roxy believed that girls were crazy and went with Artu to a factory where it is attacked by Wizards, without many options, Roxy trusts in the Winx, allowing them to obtain the Believix. Gradually, she learns that she is the Fairy of Animals, and uses some of her limited power and magic in Artu and the other pets, giving them the ability to speak. After a while and by the advice of Bloom, Roxy decides to talk to her father about her powers, but during her attempt, she discovers that her father is not who he is, instead is Duman in disguise. After being kidnapped, Roxy manages to escape and free her father. Gantlos tries to stop her and in the process, the Wizard hurts Artu making Roxy gets angry and becomes in a fairy. The Winx feel the magic energy and go to help her. They also are glad that she has transformed. Moments after, Roxy meets Artu and her father, Klaus, in a train station and she is angry with Bloom reminding her that she don't want be a fairy but when Ogron appears and attacks Bloom and her father, the mysterious woman from her dreams, appears to help and give her courage, with this Roxy continues the fight making the Wizards of the Black Circle weaken considerably. With time, Roxy confidence grows and continues without hesitation to search for and free her fellow terrestrial fairies from their prison within their realm of Tir Nan Og. The Fairy Queen accepts only because Roxy asked. The day of the trial of the Wizards, they break their promise to surrender when they give Morgana the black circle with a spell inside, threatening to destroy all the Earth Fairies but the Wizards plans are frustrated by Nabu who sacrifices himself, after this, Roxy and the rest of the girls, especially Aisha, are deeply sad. The next day, Roxy was dreaming that Morgana was trapped in the castle. After a fight with Nebula and the Earth Fairies (including Aisha pointing to Roxy as her replacement), Roxy frees Morgana not before know that she is her daughter and legitimate heir to the throne of Tir Nan Og. With Morgana free, Roxy is glad to be reunited with her mother, whom she believed dead. In the Omega Dimension, Roxy helps Morgana and the Winx convincing the Earth Fairies to stop their revenge and also helps in the final defeat of the Wizards. Back in Tir Nan Og, Roxy see the abdication of Morgana and Nebula's coronation as new Queen, because Roxy is still too young for the job, also witnesses Aisha's return with the Winx and together, all return to Gardenia with Morgana. On the night of the concert, Roxy accepts Faragonda's offer to study in Alfea. Season Five On her last day as waitress at the Frutti Music Bar, Roxy had shown her acceptance application of Alfea College for Fairies to Bloom and said how she, Roxy, could never have done it without her, as she looks up to Bloom as a big sister. Season Six Having begun her second year at Alfea College for Fairies, as a sophomore, Roxy's innate magical powers and animal-related spells have further developed and grown considerably in strength over the summer vacation. As her magic centers around animals, Headmistress Faragonda called her to her office to utilize her magic and expertise as Fairy of Animals to find out what a hurt crow had been trying to tell the Winx Club. She later returned and has managed to use her vocalization spell to get the crow to speak. After the crow informed her and Faragonda about the trouble at Cloud Tower, she came to the realization that the Trix sisters were back at Cloud Tower, which could not bode well. A few days later, she came to see her fellow Winx Club fairies in their dormitory. Sadly, she has been incapable of breaking to transformation spell on Headmistress Griffin. When Bloom departed to Earth, Roxy took her place in Aisha's gymnasium. Season Seven As the main focus is fairy animals; each with unparalleled magics, of their own, she is a main character once again, but continues to stay behind to further her research on the fairy animals and what Kalshara wants with them. She accompanies her fellow fairy friends on a few missions; such as utilizing her sea-green Stone of Memories to travel back to the distant past during which Faragonda was a clumsy freshman fairy-in-training. Season Nine Appearances Season Four * Winx on Earth (debut appearance) * Magic Pets * A Fairy Found * I Believe in You * Hidden in the Country * Nebula's White Circle * The Audition * Superheroes * The Pets' Pursuit * Roxy's Energy * Bringing Magic Back * The New Witch in Town * The Virtual Hideout * Island Tricks * Diana's Attack * In the Amazon Forest * Diana's Redemption * The Fairy of Justice * Aurora's Tower * Bloom's Challenge * The Wizards Trap * Home at Last * Duel in the Omega Dimension Season Five * The Spill * The Rise of Tritannus * Return to Alfea * The Gem of Empathy (cameo) * Trix Tricks (cameo) * Listen to Your Heart (cameo) * The Shark's Eye (cameo) * Saving Paradise Bay (cameo) * Battle for the Infinite Ocean (cameo) * The End of Tritannus (cameos) Season Six * The Flying School * The Lost Library * The Secret Greenhouse * Broken Dreams (cameos) * Mythix (cameos) * The Music Cafe * The Anthem Season Seven * The Alfea Natural Park * Young Fairies Grow Up * Butterflix * The First Color of the Universe * A Friend from the Past * Adventure on Lynphea * Back to the Middle Ages * Winx, Trapped! * Mission in the Jungle * A Fairy Animal for Tecna * The Unicorn's Secret * Tynix Transformation * Back to Paradise Bay * Banana Day * The Magix Rainbow (as a hologram) * Baby Winx * It's a Crazy, Crazy World * The Golden Butterfly * New Magic Harmony * The Power of the Fairy Animals Season Nine * Appearance Civilian Roxy has waist-length, mauve hair with amber tips and eyes of arbitrarily interchanging mauve and amber color. She has a green, long-sleeve top with a pink shirt over it, which has a blue paw print in front. Her jeans are knee-length with a chain hanging off and she also wears pink and white laced-up boots. She also gets a secondary outfit with different jeans and a closed denim vest over her usual shirt. Winx/Fairy Roxy's standard Winx/Fairy form consists of a sparkling bright sea-green top that has two pale lavender straps holding it over her right shoulder, a sea green glove on her right arm, green shorts with a lime green belt that sports a heart buckle and ruffles hanging off. Her hair goes past her rear and she also wears a pair of high-heeled platform boots, colored pale blue heels. Her wings are heart-shaped, mainly green and hot pink with pink swirls and green paw marks (possibly referring to her animal-based powers). However, in the cartoon, the paw prints are not there. Instead, a pair of ovals with swirls in them (resembling butterflies) are at the top of her upper wings. Though many fans consider to be in the much greater Believix fairy level, she wears the Winx/Fairy ankle boots and sea green, glittery mini shorts. Charmix Like all Charmix fairies, her magical powers and animal-related spells are further developed and greatly magnified ten times while in this temporary evolution of her regular Winx/Fairy form. Enchantix Roxy's Enchantix outfit consists of a green top with pinks strips around her neck and the left shoulder, yellow gloves with green transparent, green shorts with a pink belt that sports a purple buckle and ruffles hanging off. Her hair is the same as in the Believix but with a tiara. Her wings are pink with green edges and purple jewels. Her barefoot sandals are pink decorated with purple jewels. Having enrolled as a first-year student at the start of Season 5 ("The Spill"), she must have graduated at the end of Season 7 ("The Power of the Fairy Animals") and acquired her full-fledged fairy form and graduated as Guardian Fairy of Earth. However, even though the Winx Club revert to their Enchantix forms to finally destroy the dark sorcerer Baltor for good, she still does not let us see her fight alongside them. Magical Abilities Roxy is from Planet Earth, the last terrestrial fairy, for that matter. She has power over animals. She is vicarious towards animals, possessing a form of empathy towards them, and can calm them if they're disturbed, hurt, amok, or escape docility. She has the power to speak to them telepathically and can even summon them in that sense, even retracing their steps taken if they've run away. She can also grant them the ability to speak like humans. She's also been shown to lend magical strength to them, as she did to Artu in Season 4's episode 7, allowing him to break free of the Dark Wizards and enter their barrier to return to her side. Once, she even released a flock of magical blue-green butterflies to stun the Wizards when they barged into her house. She can also shrink animals, such as in "Diana's Attack", she downsized a giant spider to the size of a regular one. Due to receiving formal training as her years as a freshman (in Season 5) and sophomore (in Season 6) at Alfea, she has grown much stronger and more experienced in controlling her inherent magical abilities Winx/Fairy Spells * Enchanted Cloak-''' A generic shield colored green. Practical, functional. * 'Wolf Claw-' A burst of power in the shape of a wolf. * 'Wild Heartbeat-' A beam of energy that tames aggressive animals. * 'Scorpion's Tail-' An attack she used in "Home at Last"; forms a hooked stinger to swipe enemy weapons away. * 'Ice Raptor-' Imbues life to a ice bird to follow Ganthos' tracks in "Home at Last." Civilian Spells * 'Stunning Spell-' In "Superheros", she stunned Druman by blasting him a swarm of sea green-colored butterflies which caused him to lose consciousness. * '''Telekinesis- '''Roxy displayed the ability to mentally move objects from a short distance in the Season 4 episodes, "The New Witch in Town", and in "The Pets' Pursuit" after she first transformed into the Fairy of Animals. * '''Vocal Bestowal- A nonverbal vocal spell that temporarily bestows human speech onto the animals. She had used this on a white tiger cub, an injured and weakened crow (which was Professor Griffin transformed), and on newly recovered digmoles. * Nullify the Wild- 'A transformation spell she had cast in her civilian form to change Headmistress Griffin from a crow back to her true form. It was first cast in "The Secret Greenhouse." * '''Conjuration-' Since her time at Alfea, she can now create various objects appear with a snap of her fingers in a sparkle of light gold or sea-green magic. Because her magic centers around animals, she doesn't use her powers as much as the other girls in battle, if only because she's inexperienced. Also, despite having her incomplete Believix, Roxy can't activate the three different wings and has to rely on Bloom to help her, though this could very well be because of the way she gained her Believix; like Bloom with her Enchantix. Roxy can also control the White Circle, but it takes some time, mostly because she's too afraid to use it after a fairy named Nebula uses the Circle to take possession of her body. She eventually overcomes this fear and uses the Circle to help her further develop and drastically amplify her strong magical powers and is later able to open the portal to Tir Nan Og, which lies inside of it. Trivia * She considered to be the seventh member of the Winx Club, although she only accompanies the six Winx Club girls' on missions quite frequently, but only when her exceptionally strong animal magic and innate prowess is necessarily required; such as in Season 7. * She is the only other fairy who appears in [[World of Winx|'World of Winx]], in addition to the six main Winx Club fairies. However, she still plays a minor role in each episode she appears in. * She did not appear in the [[Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure|'Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure']], despite the fact that it takes place after the events of Season Four, in which she appeared as a main character. Neither is she once referenced or mentioned at all by any of the Winx girls, in Season Eight. Quotes Season Four * "We finally got rid of those lunatics." * "Not this again!" * "Who are these people!!? What do they want from me!!?" * ''"This can't be happening!! Fairies don't exist!! They don't exist!! ''I'm not a fairy." * What!!? ''Just a dog!!? Just a dog!!?" * "I did it! I managed to transform into a fairy." * "My attack magic is weak compared to the wizard's, but maybe there is something. I'm the Fairy of Animals." * "Leave me alone!! If I hadn't met all of you, none of this would've happened!! I don't wanna be a fairy!!" * "No, Dad. I'm not special. I just want to go home with you and forget all of this." * "All of this has to end!!" * "You surprised us before when we weren't ready, but we are not going to let that happen again!!" * "Me?" * "You...you're my mother?" * "You- You're my mother?" * "I...I thought you were..." Season Five * "It'll be great to spend my last day at the Frutti music Bar." * "I got into Alfea! I could never have done it without you, Bloom. You were there for me, just like...a big sister." * "I want to help, too." * "Hey." * "I can't believe I'm really at Alfea. I'm so nervous." * "Thanks, you guys." Season Six * "There, there. I'll try to find out what happened." * "Ms. Faragonda, I'm back. Do you have a moment? I managed to use my vocalization spells and...I got it to speak." * "So it's the Trix. They must be back at Cloud Tower. That can't be good." * "Hey, Winx." * "I could really use your help. I can't seem to break the spell on Headmistress Griffin." * "It's working!" * "We'll do it, Musa! We promise." * "Okay. That's not good." Season Seven * "Unfortunately, we can't. That digmole that who was abducted was the last of its kind. And it's not like we can go back in time to find others." * "We're actually gonna go back to where other Digmoles lived?" * "It's rare for a Digmole to bond with a fairy." * "Oh! Rounding up digmoles is easy. The little gluttons will follow food anywhere." * "''This ''is the problem." * "I'm sure it's that simple.Let's go through the secret message again." * "This just one example of the harmony that naturally exists with all the fairy animals." * "No! If we try to wake the tortoise, we'll scare it which would disrupt the harmony between it and the other animals. And, believe me, that would be very bad." * "We have to understand and respect nature before you interact with it." * "Only one or two millennia." * "We got plenty more searches due. There are fairy animal even older than the tortoise." * "For example...the digmole!!" * "I'm sure Bloom is right. What happened to you, Little one?" * "I think it's better to keep searching, Bloom. Fairy animals know how to defend themselves. Don't underestimate them." * "I'm the Fairy of Animals. Trust me!! This is why Faragonda sent me with you!" * "That's it! So which one of you two fairy animals is older?" * "Hmm." * "A hive hedgehog. You are a very ancient animal, correct?" * "Huh? If the hive hedgehog is the most ancient species, then I think I need to look for the cry-cries. Now I can show the Winx that I'm right. I'll use my Stone of Memories to Magix prehistory and find the cry-cries." * "He took the digmole, and my Stone of Memories!!" * "Guys, I'm so sorry!!" * "Yes it is! Brafillius took me my surprise!! It couldn't get any worse than this!!" * "To Magix prehistory. It's there that the most ancient species if fairy animals live: The Cry-Cries." * "You'll be fine. In prehistoric times, all animals used to blend in with the environment. But the cry-cry didn't." * "Good luck, Friends. And thanks again for forgiving me." * "Yes, come on in, Girls. Kalshara and Brafilius are looking for the animal with that has the first color of the magical universe. So it could be any species that's endangered from them." * "Nobody knows, but we can tell when they're in danger." * "Thanks to the yafals. They have a strong sense of danger." * "It just sensed a threat. On Lynphea." * "I don't know. I wish I could tell you more, but that's all i can tell from here." * "Welcome, everyone, to the Animal Rescue Park." * "These are Chin-ling Mountains, in China. The pandas there are in danger." * "There's another animal in danger? What kind? Mysterious, ancient? Oh! And powerful?" * "I'm happy to introduce a new friend to you." * "We're all here. The can start. If you charge the carousel with enough energy to make the flower lit up, you'll get a nice surprise." * "If you want to find the prize, you have to learn how to work together." * "I believe that each of you are destined to find your own fairy animal." * "Ready, Girls!?" * "We want to come, too." Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies Category:Residents of Gardenia Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 7 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Roxy